dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laogzed
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Laogzed is the deity worshipped by reptilian troglodyte race. Its symbol is an oozing toad-lizard, or a lizard's head. Laogzed's sacred animal is the toad. Description Laogzed is described as a disgusting, vile being who resembles both a toad and a lizard. His skin is covered with loose patches of dead flesh, and oozes an acidic poison. Relationships Laogzed is said in some myths to be the spawn of Panzuriel and an unnamed female demon of reptilian aspects. According to the story, Laogzed was quickly banished from Panzuriel's realm, and it has remained in the Abyss ever since, though the deity seems to have barely noticed the change in venue. Other myths suggest its father might be the Elder Elemental God. Realm Laogzed makes its home on the Rotting Plain, which is the 181st layer of the Abyss. It is a combination of pungent, sweltering savanna and shallow swamplands. Other powers of the Abyss use it as something of a dumping ground, as Laogzed devours everything, regarding of its origin. Whatever it devours becomes part of the substance of the plane, so this is known to demons to be an effective way of permanently disposing of artifacts and items they wish to keep away from others. Laogzed also feeds on damned souls and herds of demons of "least" status. Worshipers Laogzed's followers are nearly always troglodytes, though it is possible individuals of other races by may pay homage to it. Clergy Laogzed's shamans serve as the chief advisors to troglodyte chiefs, but keep themselves from developing close personal relationships with them so that they may serve new chiefs when they die (as they often do). The shamans wear topaz-colored vestments and bone belts. They make strenuous efforts to have their own steel javelins. Rituals Laogzed's shamans officiate at the annual shedding of the skins. Burnt human corpses are offered to it as sacrifices annually. Temples Laogzed is worshiped in natural caverns. Holy Days Laogzed's holy day is Midwinter's Day, a time of burnt human sacrifice and, presumedly, the time of the ritual shedding of the skins. Publishing history James M. Ward created Laogzed for the Deities and Demigods cyclopedia (1980). The god appeared in Monster Mythology in 1992, and its realm was described in Planes of Chaos in 1994. In the 3rd edition of the D&D game, Laogzed was mentioned in Defenders of the Faith, Complete Divine, and in Serpent Kingdoms for the Forgotten Realms setting. Laogzed was among the gods listed in the "Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities" in 2005, and appeared in the article "Spellcraft: Alien Blessings" in Dragon #342. References *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Noonan, David. Complete Divine. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Smith, Lester W., and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Chaos. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Ward, James, and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980). Category:Monster deities